heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Elf Magic Tower
The Magic Tower contains two types of researchable spells: Castle Spells and Hero Spells. *Castle Spells are passive and work the moment the spell is done being researched. *Hero Spells must be equipped on the Hero in order to function. Some are active while the Hero is appointed Castellan, and some must be activated during combat. Upgrades ! rowspan="2" style="width: 45px;"|Level ! colspan="5"|Resources needed to upgrade ! rowspan="2" style="width: 50px;"|Time (hh:mm:ss) ! rowspan="2" style="width: 50px;"|Fame ! rowspan="2"|Requirements |- ! style="width: 50px;"|Lumber ! style="width: 50px;"|Ore ! style="width: 50px;"|Sulfur ! style="width: 50px;"|Crystal ! style="width: 50px;"|Gold |- |1 |26 |15 |11 |18 |210 |00:06:48 |7 |Townhall lvl 2 |- |2 |52 |31 |24 |40 |420 |00:20:24 |14 |Townhall lvl 3 |- |3 |175 |105 |78 |131 |1400 |01:01:12 |49 |Townhall lvl 4 |- |4 |525 |315 |236 |393 |4200 |02:50:00 |146 |Townhall lvl 4 |- |5 |1225 |735 |551 |918 |9800 |06:11:49 |342 |Townhall lvl 5 |- |6 |2100 |1260 |945 |1575 |16800 |09:42:15 |588 |Townhall lvl 5 |- |7 |3062 |1837 |1378 |2297 |24500 |13:59:26 |857 |Townhall lvl 6 |- |8 |4200 |2520 |1890 |3150 |33600 |19:03:23 |1176 |Townhall lvl 6 |- |9 |5512 |3307 |2481 |4135 |44100 |24:54:05 |1543 |Townhall lvl 7 |- |10 |7000 |4200 | 3150 | 5250 |56000 |34:00:00 |1960 |Townhall lvl 8 |} Spells A player can research a Castle Spell, a Hero Spell, and a Racial Spell all at the same time. Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. !Spell !width="475"|Information |- |Forestry Skill |Base lumber output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Mining Skill |Base ore output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Refining Skill |Base sulfur output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Polishing Skill |Base crystal output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Storing Skill |Max. resource storage increases by 5% per level. |- |Construction Efficiency |Decreases building time by 3% per level. |- |Manufacturing Skill |Gold requirement for unit recruitment decreases by 2% per level. |- |Scouting Skill |The better your scouts, the better your Intel will be. |- |Bootcamp |Recruiting time decreases by 2% per level. |} Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. Where a Castellan Skill is availible to multiple races, Equiping both skills does not have a stacking effect (only the last skill equipped will work). !width="105"|Spell !width="450"|Information !width="95"|Type |- |Natural Power |Attack of melee combat units increases by 1.5% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Fountain of Life |Max. HP of all soldiers increases by 1% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Agility |Max. range of melee units increases by 2% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Hawkeye |Attack of long-range combat units increases by 1.5% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Inspiration |Experience rewarded to Heroes from combat increases by 1% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Passive combat |- |Resource Control |Castle resource output increases by 3% per level (except gold). |style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Pathfinder |Movement speed of transport units increases by 3% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Prosperity |Castle gold output increases by 3% per level. |style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Healing Ability |Healing time for wounded units decreases by 2%* per level. A defending Hero is required to use this skill. |style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |} Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Category:Elf Category:Building